


Botched Job

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M, Graphic Novel, Pre-Series, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Libyan arms deal that went bad (in 1.02).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Botched Job

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt;](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/135396.html?thread=6284772#cmt6284772) fic below has slight changes
> 
> Fic based on the First Contact graphic novel.

The first time Sam and Fiona met, it was brief. But they never forgot it.

Fiona was arranging a gun deal with some Libyans and a man she thought was named Michael McBride. Station wagons crept up near the area where Fiona and McBride were trying to arrange the deal. When Navy SEALs stepped out of the station wagons and started firing at them, McBride and Fiona hopped into a reinforced car and attempted to make a break for it.

They were successful for a short period of time. But not even an "escape hatch"--a car Fiona rigged with explosives to block the station wagons--could save McBride and Fiona from crashing into a Station wagon.

Sam stepped out of his station wagon, happy that he was going to send an Irish guy and his girlfriend to prison for a long time.

"Hey, I'm gonna need both you to get out of the car," Sam said. "Hands up."

Sam didn't recognize the girl when he walked towards the car. And yet, for a while, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Another SEAL had taken her out of the car and wrapped plastic handcuffs around her wrist. But he knew the man behind the driver's seat. It was his CIA buddy Michael Westen.

"Mikey?"

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

"Buddy, I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Michael, do you know this man?" Fiona said.

"Yeah…"

"Who are you, Michael?"

"I can explain, Fi--"

"No. Forget I asked. If you know this 'Sam,' you can ask him to get me out of these cuffs."

"Who is she, Mike?" Sam's voice was hushed.

"That's Fiona Glenanne. She's my asset. What you and your men stumbled upon was part of my op."

"Aw, man, if I knew, I would've called off the mission. I don't want any more trouble with the CIA. I'm already on eggshells with the SEALs as it is. You and Fiona can go."

But by the time the other SEAL cut Fiona free from her cuffs, she had fled the SEAL spectacle, disappearing down a dark alleyway.

Michael called out for Fiona, but she didn't respond.

Sam tried to run after her, but he had to stop before he got lost.

  
Any time Michael and Sam got together between their jobs, Michael would talk about how Fiona's loss affected him. Sam pretended otherwise, but he was missing Fiona, too.


End file.
